Pecados sem Alma
by FireKai
Summary: Wincest. Sam não tem a sua alma e sem conceitos morais e sentimentos, acaba por seduzir Dean. Os dois envolvem-se, mas Dean fica com o peso na consciência entre gostar do que está a acontecer e estar a aproveitar-se do estado de Sam. Oneshot.


**Título:** Pecados sem Alma

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Wincest, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Dean e Sam

**Aviso 1: **Sobrenatural e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Aviso 2: **A história passa-se algures no início da sexta temporada, em que o Sam não tem a sua alma

**Sumário: **Wincest. Sam não tem a sua alma e sem conceitos morais e sentimentos, acaba por seduzir Dean. Os dois envolvem-se, mas Dean fica com o peso na consciência entre gostar do que está a acontecer e estar a aproveitar-se do estado de Sam. Oneshot.

**Pecados sem Alma**

Dean gemeu de prazer enquanto Sam o penetrava com vigor. Dean sabia que não deveria estar a ter relações sexuais com o seu irmão mais novo, mas acontecera e já não era a primeira vez que tal sucedia. Depois de mais alguns segundos de gemidos de ambos, Dean e Sam atingiram o clímax e depois Dean rolou para um dos lados da cama, ofegante. Ficou a olhar para o tecto do quarto do motel durante uns segundos, enquanto Sam se acomodava ao seu lado na cama.

Tudo começara com o regresso de Sam, em que Dean não soubera de imediato que Sam não tinha estado muito tempo no buraco do inferno juntamente com Lúcifer e Michael. A partir do regresso de Sam, as coisas tinham mudado para Dean. Deixara Lisa e Ben para trás e voltara à vida de caçador. Dean começou a perceber que Sam estava diferente, mas não conseguiu perceber de imediato qual o motivo.

E então Sam fizera algo inesperado para Dean. Tentara seduzi-lo. Dean não esperava aquilo e o primeiro pensamento foi de que Sam deveria estar possuído, apesar de terem feito as tatuagens nos seus peitos para evitarem isso mesmo. Dean conseguira esquivar-se aos avanços de Sam e misturar água benta numa cerveja, que Sam bebera sem qualquer problema, pelo que definitivamente não estava possuído.

Então, Dean começou a encaixar na sua cabeça que Sam fizera aquilo de livre vontade. Apesar de ser complicado, Dean decidira que tinha de confrontar Sam com aquilo e terem uma conversa séria. Portanto, numa noite, estando os dois sozinhos no quarto de motel que estavam a ocupar, Dean puxou o assunto e quis uma explicação da parte de Sam.

"Qual é o problema?" perguntara Sam, abanando a cabeça e não parecendo muito afectado pela pergunta de Dean. "Somos duas pessoas adultas e é natural que haja envolvimento sexual entre nós, visto que temos necessidades e se estamos sempre a andar de um lado para o outro e a única constante somos nós, porque não divertirmo-nos um com o outro?"

"Estás doido?" perguntara Dean, perplexo. "Nós somos irmãos."

"E daí? Não é como se fossemos casar-nos ou ter filhos. Isso são coisas sérias, agora envolvermo-nos quando necessitarmos não é nada demais. O que é que tem sermos irmãos? Não interessa para nada agora. Nós arriscamos a vida a combater todo o tipo de criaturas e de qualquer das maneiras já sabemos que quando morrermos não vamos para ao paraíso, portanto ao menos aproveitamos enquanto aqui estamos para nos divertirmos. Vá lá Dean, tu vais gostar, tenho a certeza."

Dean não ficara convencido com aquilo. Sim, já tinham passado por muito na vida e praticamente só se tinham um ao outro e estavam quase sempre juntos, pelo que quando necessitassem de se livrarem da tensão sexual, claro que seria mais simples um com o outro, pois não tinham de andar à procura de ninguém para os satisfazer. Sam não dera muito tempo a Dean para pensar, aproximara-se e beijara o irmão.

Dean tentara livrar-se dele, mas Sam acabara por o atirar ao chão, saltara para cima dele e Sam era grande e pesado, pelo que Dean não conseguira tirá-lo de cima de si. E então tinham-se beijado. A princípio Dean pensara tentar morder a língua de Sam, mas não o fizera. E tinham-se envolvido. Daquela vez, Sam deixara que Dean o penetrasse. No final, quando já estavam satisfeitos, Dean pensou que não voltaria a acontecer novamente porque não era certo.

Mas numa noite, estavam ambos cansados e tensos de mais uma caçada, Sam voltara a insinuar-se a Dean. Dean tentara resistir, mas também estava excitado e nessa noite Sam possuíra-o pela primeira vez. E a partir daí, as coisas não tinham voltado a ser as mesmas de antes. Os preconceitos tinham ficado de lado e Dean só pensara no prazer que estava a dar e a obter.

E então, viera a revelação de que Sam não tinha alma e Dean percebeu então o porquê do comportamento do irmão, o que fez sentir-se muito mal. Sentia que se estava a usar Sam, apesar de ter sido Sam a dar o primeiro passo para eles se envolverem. Mas Sam não estava bem, faltava-lhe a alma e com isso a moralidade, entre outras coisas. Tentara afastar-se de Sam, mas já estava demasiado envolvido com ele.

Na presente noite, Dean virou-se ligeiramente na cama e olhou para Sam, que se estava a enroscar numa almofada, parecendo satisfeito. Dean suspirou e abanou a cabeça ligeiramente. A sua vida tinha mudado bastante, a sua relação com Sam também e apesar de querer que Sam recuperasse a sua alma, tinha receio do que aconteceria quando isso acontecesse efectivamente.

"Então o que é que se passa? Pareces muito pensativo." perguntou Sam, olhando para o irmão mais velho.

"Não é nada." mentiu Dean.

"A mim não me enganas. Estás pensativo, outra vez. Não me digas que ainda é por causa da história da minha alma. Eu estou muito bem assim, obrigado, portanto não me interessa recuperar a minha alma." disse Sam. "Isso faria de mim fraco, refém das emoções e…"

"Humano." concluiu Dean. "Faria de ti humano."

"Eu já sou humano, com ou sem a minha alma. No final de contas não faz falta nenhuma." disse Sam, inclinando-se na cama para olhar Dean nos olhos. "Agora não é altura de estares a pensar nisso. Sabes, acho que devemos é divertir-nos mais um pouco. Claramente, se tens energia para pensar, é porque não te cansei o suficiente."

Dean sentiu-se aquecer de repente. Sam aproximou-se mais dele e beijou-o rudemente. As línguas dos dois combateram dentro das suas bocas, mas Sam era mais possessivo e energético e Dean deixou-se dominar por ele, mais uma vez. Sabia que não devia estar sempre a ceder, mas o problema é que a sua mente lhe dizia uma coisa e o seu corpo lhe dava sinais completamente contrários.

"Sam, é melhor pararmos." acabou Dean por dizer, quando Sam passou a beijar-lhe o pescoço.

Sam continuou a beijar o pescoço de Dean por alguns segundos e depois olhou-o, com um sorriso entre o sedutor e o atrevido.

"Tu não queres parar, Dean." disse Sam. "Queres esquecer os problemas que tens e esta é a melhor maneira. Dedica-te ao prazer e tudo o resto não vai importar agora. Eu irei certificar-me disso."

Dean suspirou, quando Sam voltou a beijar-lhe o pescoço e foi descendo. Soltou um pequeno gemido quando Sam lhe prendeu um dos mamilos com os dentes. Sim, o corpo de Dean não queria que Sam parasse e Dean resolveu mesmo esquecer os problemas e mais uma vez dar-se a Sam.

**Pecados sem Alma**

Dean e Sam entraram num bar e sentaram-se ao balcão. O bar não era muito grande, tinha algumas mesas a um canto e duas empregadas com aspecto algo desleixado serviam às mesas e ao balcão. Sam fez os pedidos, pedindo duas cervejas e pouco depois ambos estavam a beber as cervejas frescas. Dean estava cansado, tendo andado o dia todo à procura de informação sobre os desaparecimentos que estavam a acontecer naquela cidade. Por seu lado, Sam não parecia nada cansado. Aliás, nunca estava cansado por não ter a sua alma em si.

"Estás outra vez pensativo, Dean." disse Sam. "Haveremos de encontrar a causa para os desaparecimentos. Se continuarem a acontecer e connosco aqui na cidade, algo vai aparecer."

"Pois, mas o nosso trabalho é evitar essas situações. Não queremos que mais ninguém desapareça."

Sam encolheu os ombros. Para ele era indiferente se as pessoas desapareciam ou não, mas sendo que os desaparecimentos tinham algo sobrenatural, estava disposto a destruir o que quer que fosse que estivesse a causar esses mesmo desaparecimentos. Mas Dean preocupava-se com aquela situação. Sam já não se lembrava bem como era ser assim, nem queria saber. Não tinha alma e isso parecia trazer muito mais vantagens do que se a tivesse de volta.

"Depois de terminarmos as nossas bebidas, podemos ir para o quarto que temos alugado no motel e eu faço-te esqueceres os problemas." disse Sam. "Esqueces os desaparecimentos até amanhã."

"Devíamos procurar informações no computador esta noite e…"

"Já procurámos imenso. Andámos o dia todo nisso e não encontrámos nada. Acho que merecemos que de noite tenhamos uma pausa nesse sentido e aproveitemos o tempo para fazer outras coisas." disse Sam, passando a língua pelos lábios. "Comprei umas algemas, sabias?"

"Algemas?" perguntou Dean, surpreendido.

Sam sorriu-lhe de maneira significativa de alguém que já tinha tudo planeado na sua cabeça.

"Vamos divertir-nos esta noite, aliás, como é costume." disse Sam. "Vou algemar-te à cama e só irei parar de te foder quando perderes os sentidos."

Dean sentiu um calor subir por si acima e também sentiu o seu pénis endurecer bastante. Porque é que só ouvir Sam falar naquilo já o excitava tanto? Dantes não era assim. Afinal, não fora apenas Sam que mudara, mas ao contrário de Sam, Dean tinha a sua alma intacta e sabia o que estava a fazer e o que estava a deixar que Sam lhe fizesse a ele. Dean olhou à sua volta, mas não havia muitas pessoas por perto e ninguém ouvira o que Sam dissera.

"Da próxima vez talvez alugue algumas roupas." disse Sam, algo pensativo, terminando de beber a sua cerveja. "Por exemplo, Dean vestido de enfermeiro. Hum, parece-te boa ideia? Ou então eu, vestido de médico. Garanto-te que te farei um check-up por todo o corpo. Não haverá parte nenhuma do corpo onde eu não te vá tocar."

"Sam, pára com isso. Estamos num bar e alguém pode ouvir-nos."

"E daí? Não é como se nos conhecessem de algum lado e pouco me interessa o que os outros pensam ou deixam de pensar." disse Sam. "Bom, vou à casa de banho num instante e depois podemos ir embora para o motel."

"Está bem, vai lá."

"Hum, se tu me quiseres acompanhar à casa de banho, eu sei ser generoso e compensar-te por isso." disse Sam, passando a língua pelos lábios. "Podemos entrar numa das cabinas, tu sentas-te na sanita e…"

"Não. Vai lá tu. Eu fico aqui à espera."

"Hunf, desmancha-prazeres. Tu é que ficas a perder."

Sam levantou-se do seu lugar ao pé do balcão e afastou-se. Dean viu-o entrar por uma porta ao fundo do bar, onde estava marcada uma placa com indicação de casa de banho masculina. Depois, Dean suspirou. Sam estava cada vez mais atrevido no que dizia e no que fazia. Apesar de no passado Dean poder embarcar nalgumas ideias, agora estava mais reticente, porque sabia que o que estava a ter com Sam não era exactamente correcto, pelo que queria evitar que alguém percebesse que algo se passava entre os dois.

"_Não posso deixar que ninguém desconfie. O que é que aconteceria se algum caçador ou alguém que nos conhecesse nos visse a beijar-nos ou a fazer algo pior? Iriam logo contar ao Bobby, com certeza. E eu não sei como é que ele iria reagir se soubesse o que se passa entre mim e o Sam." pensou Dean. "Não, até sei. Reagiria mal, muito mal e eu não quero isso, portanto vamos manter isto em segredo."_

Dean abanou a cabeça. Bobby descobrir seria o pior que poderia acontecer e Dean nem queria imaginar esse cenário. Tudo lhe dizia que não deveria continuar a ter relações sexuais com Sam, mas agora era tarde. Dean já estava demasiado envolvido com Sam e passara a gostar muito dos momentos que estavam juntos intimamente. Agora não conseguia pensar na sua vida sem aquilo a acontecer.

Dean olhou para o resto das pessoas que haviam no bar. As empregadas continuavam a andar de um lado para o outro, recolhendo pedidos e levando-os às mesas ou às poucas pessoas que haviam no balcão. Dean olhou primeiro para as empregadas, mas eram ambas feias e desengraçadas. Depois olhou para uma mesa mais ao fundo, onde estava uma mulher que seios bastante generosos. Dean sorriu ligeiramente. Seria o tipo de mulher com quem se envolveria anteriormente, mas não agora.

Depois viu dois homens que estavam sentados noutra mesa a beber e a conversar. Um era loiro e o outro moreno. Deviam ter perto da idade de Sam e o moreno até tinha parecenças com Sam. No entanto, mesmo olhando para eles, Dean não sentiu nada. Nenhuma atracção nem nada do género, o que veio confirmar algo que Dean tinha quase a certeza há algum tempo.

"_Contínuo a estar atraído por mulheres bonitas, como sempre, mas em relação aos homens não. Só o Sam me atrai e me excita como homem, o que torna tudo ainda muito mais difícil e complicado. O único homem que me excita é o meu irmão mais novo, que ainda por cima não tem alma e com quem eu ando envolvido." pensou Dean. "Maravilhoso… tenho mesmo um pedaço do inferno reservado para mim quando chegar a minha hora."_

Pouco depois, Sam surgiu vindo da casa de banho e deixou uma nota no balcão, para pagar as duas cervejas. Depois fez sinal a Dean e os dois saíram do bar. A caminho do motel, Sam foi mencionando as algemas e Dean não conseguiu deixar de se sentir excitado e mais uma voz uma onda de culpa se abateu sobre ele, pelo que iria fazer com Sam e por no fundo estar ansioso por isso.

**Pecados sem Alma**

Era de noite e Dean conduzia o Impala a grande velocidade pela estrada fora. Ao seu lado, Sam olhava em frente, para a escuridão da noite. A lua era praticamente inexistente, estando tapada pelas muitas nuvens negras que haviam no céu. Os faróis do Impala iluminavam parte da estrada. Dean sabia para onde ia. Ele e Sam estavam em mais uma caçada, desta vez por causa de um lobisomem.

"Agora que temos a certeza onde é que ele vive, teremos apenas de tratar do assunto." disse Dean. "E não passa desta noite, porque amanhã é noite de lua cheia."

"Eu sei, eu sei, mas podíamos primeiro parar um pouco fora da estrada e aproveitarmos o tempo para nos divertirmos." disse Sam, olhando para Dean. "O que achas?"

"Divertirmo-nos? Queres dizer que queres ter sexo antes de irmos matar um lobisomem? Isso está fora de questão, Sam." disse Dean, de maneira séria. "Primeiro o nosso dever e depois o prazer."

Sam não pareceu nada satisfeito e cruzou os braços. Lançou um olhar aborrecido a Dean e amaldiçoou o seu sentido de responsabilidade. Dean era sempre tão certinho, tão preocupado e isso começava a irritar Sam profundamente. Dean estava tão preocupado em tentar resolver todos os problemas que não vivia tudo o que podia viver.

"Não percebo qual é a pressa para concluirmos este trabalho. Temos a noite toda." disse Sam.

"Mas quanto mais depressa isto estiver resolvido, melhor." disse Dean, sem tirar os olhos da estrada. "Depois disso sim, poderemos relaxar um pouco."

"Estamos sempre a colocar a nossa vida em risco e a deixar penduradas as coisas que queremos para fazermos mais tarde, quando no final de contas ninguém repara no que fazemos, ninguém nos agradece, ninguém quer saber." disse Sam. "Penso que devíamos era desistir desta vida e deixar os demónios a resolverem os assuntos deles."

Dessa vez Dean tirou os olhos da estrada, olhando para o irmão mais novo, que estava bastante sério. Dean abanou lentamente a cabeça.

"Não podemos fazer isso, senão eles tomam conta do mundo, inocentes morrem… tu sabes muito bem tudo o que pode acontecer, tão bem como eu, Sam."

"E será que nós fazemos mesmo diferença? Quer dizer, há imensos demónios, vampiros, lobisomens e afins por aí e nós somos só dois. Faria realmente uma diferença assim tão grande se nós deixássemos de andar a caçar esses seres e aproveitássemos a vida para nos divertirmos? Nós sabemos que não vamos andar por cá muito tempo, visto que nos estão sempre a tentar matar. Mais valia aproveitarmos o tempo que nos resta para fazermos apenas o que quiséssemos."

"Pois, mas isso não é possível."

"É possível, sim. Nós merecemos um descanso, Dean. Estou farto de me andar a colocar em perigo por pessoas que nem conheço, de quem não quero saber e que no final nem sequer vão saber que eu estive a livrá-los de alguma ameaça."

"O Sam que eu conheço não pensa assim."

"Correcção, o Sam que tu conhecias pensava de maneira diferente porque era muito mais fraco, pensava com o coração e não com a cabeça, que é o que eu faço. Além disso, achas que mesmo que eu tivesse a minha alma de volta ainda assim gostaria de continuar nesta vida? Acorda, Dean. Tu viveste um ano fora desta vida e o que é que achaste?"

"Eu… bom… foi diferente." respondeu Dean, algo atrapalhado, pois não queria dar razão a Sam.

"Foi bom, queres tu dizer. Não tiveste de te preocupar se irias estar vivo no final do dia ou não. Pudeste dedicar-te a coisas mais calmas, até ao golfe. Nunca pensei, Dean… mas isso agora também não interessa. O que eu digo é que seria muito melhor deixarmos estar vida."

"Não, Sam, não pode ser." disse Dean. "Não com tudo o que está a acontecer. Não agora."

Sam abanou a cabeça negativamente. Claro que sabia que seria difícil convencer Dean e parecia que, pelo menos para já, não valia a pena. Era melhor virar a sua atenção novamente para o que queria naquele momento. Sam desapertou o cinto de segurança e inclinou-se para Dean, começando a beijar-lhe o pescoço.

"Sam, pára com isso!" exclamou Dean. "Eu estou a conduzir. Ainda nos fazes ter um acidente."

"Não faço nada. Concentra-te apenas em guiar."

Sam continuou a beijar o pescoço de Dean. Dean não disse mais nada, concentrando-se na estrada, mas era difícil ignorar as ondas de prazer que lhe estavam a percorrer o corpo. Com a conversa que tinham acabado de ter, Dean vira realmente a diferença entre Sam com alma e sem alma. O Sam com alma preocupar-se-ia com os inocentes, enquanto que o Sam sem alma queria apenas o seu bem estar acima do resto.

"_Mas não posso culpá-lo realmente." pensou Dean. "Eu vivi durante um ano outra vida, mais calma, apesar de estar sempre atento, não fosse ser atacado, juntamente com o Ben e a Lisa, mas mesmo assim… foi um bom ano, sem tantas preocupações, sem enfrentar a morte tantas vezes…"_

Dean teve de morder o lábio para evitar um gemido quando Sam lhe pôs a mão por debaixo da camisola e começou a acariciar-lhe um mamilo. Por um segundo, Dean pensou encostar o Impala na beira da estrada e fazer sexo com Sam ali mesmo, mas o dever também pesava na sua mente. Teriam tempo para isso quando tivessem acabado pelo lobisomem.

"_Mas espero chegar rapidamente até ao local onde ele vive." pensou Dean. "Ou posso acabar por ser convencido do contrário. O Sam tem agora um grande poder de persuasão."_

**Pecados sem Alma**

Era já noite cerrada e Sam e Dean estavam num quarto de motel. O quarto era pequeno, com uma cama de casal, um sofá velho, uma televisão a um canto e também havia uma porta para uma casa de banho privativa. Nesse momento, Dean estava deitado em cima da cama, enquanto Sam o penetrava. O suor escorria pelo corpo de ambos, enquanto gemiam levemente. Não podiam fazer muito barulho, pois poderiam chamar atenções indesejadas.

Dean estava perdido no prazer, sentindo-se aproximar cada vez mais do clímax, enquanto que Sam o penetrava com toda a força. O prazer que Dean estava a receber era muito maior que a dor. Nesse momento, Castiel surgiu no meio do quarto e olhou para a cena à sua frente. Abanou a cabeça. Dean arregalou os olhos. Sam também viu Castiel, mas não parou de penetrar Dean.

"Castiel, este não é o melhor momento para apareceres." disse Dean.

"Temos de falar, Dean. A sós." disse Castiel, parecendo impassível.

"Este não é mesmo o melhor momento. Volta daqui a uns minutos." pediu Dean.

Castiel abanou negativamente a cabeça e cruzou os braços. Dean sabia que Castiel era contra o que estava a acontecer entre Dean e o seu irmão mais novo, mas o anjo não se metera no assunto, nem revelara a Bobby ou a mais ninguém o que se estava a passar. Pela atitude de Castiel, Dean percebeu que o assunto não podia mesmo esperar, mas Sam não parecia ter a mesma opinião.

"Sam, pára." pediu Dean.

"Não, nem pensar. O Castiel que se vá embora porque nós estamos ocupados." disse Sam. Castiel acenou negativamente com a cabeça. "Ok, então podes ficar aí parado, mas deixa-nos terminar primeiro."

Dean sentiu-se corar com aquilo. Queria, claro, atingir o clímax e poder relaxar com Sam, mas não iria permitir continuarem com aquilo com Castiel a vê-los. Com a força que reuniu, Dean tirou Sam de cima de si. Sam bufou, zangado.

"Pensei que estavas interessado nisto como eu!" exclamou Sam.

"E estou, mas não com um anjo a ver-nos." disse Dean, saltando da cama e pegando nos seus boxers que estavam espalhados pelo chão.

Sam lançou um olhar assassino a Castiel, mas o anjo apenas descruzou os braços, parecendo ligeiramente satisfeito por pelo menos Sam e Dean estarem agora cada um para um lado.

"Dean, devíamos continuar com o que estávamos a fazer." disse Sam. "Porque até aposto que como anjo, sendo que o Castiel tem um campo de visão muito maior que o nosso, não há-de ser a primeira vez que ele nos vê a ter sexo. Se calhar até já apareceu aí nalguma altura e ficou a ver-nos, estando invisível ou algo assim."

Castiel desviou o olhar e tossiu ligeiramente, enquanto Dean vestia as suas calças e voltou a arregalar um pouco os olhos. Castiel não tinha negado aquela acusação, pelo que deveria ser verdade. Vendo que não ia ter o que queria, Sam rumou para a casa de banho.

"Vou tomar um duche frio." anunciou ele. "Para esfriar os ânimos, já que não posso continuar a fazer o que queria."

Sam fechou a porta da casa de banho com estrondo. Dean vestiu uma t-shirt verde escura e aproximou-se de Castiel. Os dois ficaram a olhar-se e a curiosidade de Dean levou a melhor.

"É verdade que já me viste a mim e ao Sam, anteriormente, a termos relações sexuais?"

"Não quero falar disso."

"Mas…"

"Não foi por isso que aqui vim, portanto vamos esquecer esse assunto." disse Castiel, de maneira firme. "Vim aqui com outro propósito."

"Ok, o que é que se passa afinal?"

"Há algumas novidades sobre o teu avô e o Crowley." disse Castiel. "E também tenho algumas preocupações em relação à alma do Sam."

"Já sabes como a podemos recuperar novamente?" perguntou Dean, esperançoso. "Sabes?"

Castiel começou a andar de um lado para o outro no pequeno quarto de motel e depois parou, olhando para Dean e acenando negativamente com a cabeça.

"Não faço a mínima ideia, Dean. Não sei como a poderemos ter de volta, mas estive a pensar e não sei se as coisas irão correr bem se ele recuperar a sua alma novamente."

"O que estás a dizer? Como é que haveriam de correr mal? Queres que o Sam continue como está agora, sem ter sentimentos, sem dormir e…"

"Eu não quero nada, estou apenas a tentar dizer-te algo em que estive a pensar. A decisão de continuarem à procura de como recuperar a alma do Sam não é minha, é tua e do Sam e apenas vos diz respeito a vocês." disse Castiel. "Portanto, acontece que a alma do Sam está presa juntamente com Lucifer e Michael e visto que eles estão presos, sem terem nada a fazer, o que achas que fazem para passarem o tempo? Provavelmente estão a dar cabo da alma do Sam."

"O que é que isso quer dizer? Podem destrui-la?"

"Não exactamente. A alma não é algo quebrável, mas quando em contacto com o corpo sim, aí virão as verdadeiras consequências. Dean, tens de ter noção de que se houver forma do Sam recuperar a alma e isso realmente acontecer, provavelmente ele pode ficar louco ou incapacitado, devido ao estado da sua alma."

Dean ficou calado, sem saber o que dizer perante aquela informação. Não queria que Sam, a pessoa mais importante da sua vida, ficasse louco ou incapacitado fosse de que maneira fosse. Castiel percebeu o desespero que começava a consumir Dean, aproximou-se dele e colocou-me a uma mão no ombro.

"Isto é algo complicado Dean, mas tinhas de ser informado das consequências. E estas são as consequências. Não é algo garantido, obviamente. Pode ser que até não aconteça nada de mal se o Sam recuperar a alma, mas é sempre uma possibilidade."

"Obrigado Castiel. Eu terei de pensar nisto e falar com o Sam, claro."

"Agora, falando do teu avô e do Crowley…"

Castiel explicou o que descobrira e Dean tentou ouvir atentamente, mas estava mais preocupado com o que Castiel dissera sobre a alma de Sam. Era convicção de Dean de que era muito importante Sam recuperar a sua alma, para que voltasse a ser normal. Voltaria a dormir, a sentir, a ser o Sam de sempre. No entanto, se antes havia a situação de como é que Sam reagiria ao facto de eles se terem envolvido, quando já tivesse a sua alma, agora ainda havia o facto de Sam poder ficar permanentemente afectado.

"_O que é que vou fazer?" perguntou-se Dean. "Eu quero que o Sam recupere a sua alma, mas ao mesmo tempo é um risco se isso acontecer. Não é por nós… não, mas sim pelo que pode acontecer ao Sam. Como é que eu vou viver se o Sam ficar doido da cabeça ou algo assim?"_

Castiel terminou de falar pouco depois e olhou para Dean com atenção. Dean agora já não parecia nada atento. Castiel encolheu ligeiramente os ombros. Eram demasiadas coisas para serem processadas de uma só vez. Deveria deixar Dean pensar e voltar noutra altura. Castiel ouvia ainda a água a correr na casa de banho, pelo que Sam ainda deveria estar no duche.

"Vou-me embora agora, mas depois volto." disse Castiel.

"Está bem." disse Dean. "Mais uma vez obrigado por teres vindo aqui avisar-me de tudo. Mas vê se da próxima vez apareces num momento mais oportuno."

"Queres dizer que não devo aparecer novamente quando tu estiveres entretido com o Sam, com ele a enrabar-te?"

"Castiel!" exclamou Dean. "É isso que quero dizer, mas não precisavas de dizer essa palavra."

"Não é a verdade?" perguntou Castiel, erguendo uma sobrancelha. "Realmente nunca pensei que viesses a envolver-te com um homem, muito menos com o teu próprio irmão, ainda por cima sendo tu… como é que se diz? O que fica por baixo? O enrabado, aquele em que o Sam afoga o ganso, o fodido, o…"

"Ok, chega! Já percebi a ideia." disse Dean, aborrecido. "E onde é que tu foste aprender esse tipo de palavras?"

"Digamos que tenho andado por aí e ouvido algumas coisas." respondeu Castiel, encolhendo os ombros. "Mas pareces embaraçado, sendo que o que eu disse é verdade. Estarás a sentir vergonha, é isso?"

"Castiel, não quero ter de falar disto contigo. Este assunto só me diz respeito a mim e ao Sam."

"Mas o Sam não tem alma agora." disse Castiel. "Já pensaste como é que ele ficará quando recuperar a alma? Afinal, ele agora não tem sentimentos. Funciona por instintos e o sexo é um instinto básico dos humanos e animais."

"Eu sei isso tudo, mas também não sei o que acontecerá quando o Sam recuperar a alma, ainda mais com o que me acabaste de contar sobre as consequências que podem advir disso."

Pouco depois, os dois deixaram de ouvir a água correr, o que significava que Sam terminara o seu duche. Castiel deu um passo para o lado, abanando a cabeça.

"Vou-me embora. Volto então noutra altura em que tu e o Sam não estejam… ocupados."

Logo depois, Castiel desapareceu no ar. Segundos mais tarde, Sam saiu da casa de banho, vindo com uma toalha branca enrolada à volta da cintura. Olhou para o quarto e sorriu, satisfeito por não ver Castiel ali. Deixou cair a toalha ao chão e aproximou-se de Dean.

"Parece que com aquele chato fora daqui, podemos continuar onde parámos." disse Sam.

"Não, Sam, para já não." disse Dean. "Temos de ter uma conversa séria."

"Sobre o quê? Não pode ficar para mais tarde?"

"Não, não pode. É uma conversa sobre a tua alma."

**Pecados sem Alma**

Dean estava exausto. Depois de mais uma caçada, onde tivera de matar alguns vampiros, tinha agora as roupas ensanguentadas. Felizmente, ele e Sam tinham alugado previamente o quarto do motel. Quando entraram lá e tiraram as roupas ensanguentadas, Dean dirigiu-se rapidamente à casa de banho e fechou a porta, antes que Sam tivesse a ideia de tomarem o duche juntos. Depois de sair da casa de banho, foi a vez de Sam tomar um duche e quando voltou ao quarto, Dean já estava deitado na cama.

"Hum, que bom chegar aqui e tu já estares pronto para nos divertimos antes de irmos dormir." disse Sam, passando a língua pelos lábios.

"Não, Sam, estou muito cansado. Agora quero apenas dormir." disse Dean, virando-se ligeiramente na cama. "A noite de hoje foi muito complicada e só quero descanso."

Sam caminhou até à cama e olhou para o irmão mais velho.

"Dormir? Depois, Dean. Agora tenho de te ter." disse Sam, largando a toalha e apontado para o seu pénis erecto. "Vês, não podes ir dormir e deixar-me neste estado."

"Sam, não penses só em ti, ok? Eu já disse que estou cansado. Normalmente estaria disposto a termos relações, mas hoje não. Amanhã."

Sam bufou. Dean queria dormir, pois estava cansado, mas não tendo alma, Sam não estava nada cansado, nem sequer conseguia dormir. As noites eram sempre muito aborrecidas por isso mesmo. Via Dean dormir, ia passear, via televisão ou navegava na internet. Tudo para poder passar o tempo.

"Serei rápido." disse Sam, sentando-se na cama. "E depois podes dormir."

"Não é não, Sam."

"Ai é? Muito bem então."

Sam levantou-se de repente da cama e dirigiu-se à sua mochila de onde tirou algumas roupas. Vestiu-se rapidamente, enquanto Dean olhava para ele. Depois de já estar vestido e calçado, Sam virou-se para a cama, encarando Dean.

"Podes ir dormir, Dean, não te vou empatar mais." disse Sam. "Se tu não queres envolver-te comigo esta noite, não tem problema. O que não falta por aí são pessoas que queiram."

"O que é que estás a dizer ao certo?"

"É óbvio. Se tu não queres, eu vou sair e encontrar alguém que queira ter sexo comigo, é simples." disse Sam, encolhendo os ombros. "Portanto, estou de saída e não sei a que horas volto, mas a ti também não te vai interessar, porque vais estar a dormir."

Dean levantou-se da cama e caminhou até Sam.

"Não podes ir assim e envolver-te com outra pessoa qualquer."

"Ai não? E porquê? Que eu saiba, não é como se fossemos casados e tenhamos de nos manter fieis um ao outro." disse Sam, com um sorriso trocista. "Até agora satisfizeste-me, portanto não me envolvi com mais ninguém, mas se já não o queres fazer, então tenho de arranjar uma alternativa."

"Pronto, está bem, podemos ter sexo, mas que seja mesmo rápido."

Sam pareceu mais agradado. Em poucos segundos tinha-se despido novamente e levado Dean até à cama. Porém, dessa vez, mesmo enquanto o seu corpo lhe transmitia ondas de prazer, Dean não conseguia tirar da cabeça o que acontecera. Com aquele Sam sem alma, envolvera-se, mas não esperara que Sam pudesse ir envolver-se com outras pessoas sem mais nem menos.

"_Mas o que é que eu esperava?" perguntou-se Dean. "Ele não tem alma, nem sentimentos. Para mim, ele é a pessoa mais importante do mundo, mas eu para ele… sou só mais uma pessoa qualquer. Isto… tem mesmo de mudar. Este não é o verdadeiro Sam e isto não compensa. O meu prazer não compensa o Sam assim. Tenho de arranjar maneira de a alma dele voltar… e esperar que corra tudo bem e que o Sam não fique com sequelas."_

Com um gemido sonoro, Sam chegou ao clímax e depois rebolou na cama, parecendo satisfeito. Dean deitou a cabeça sobre a sua almofada e fechou os olhos. Faria de tudo para que Sam recuperasse a alma. Tinha medo das consequências que isso pudesse ter, mas Sam não podia continuar como estava agora.

**Pecados sem Alma**

Sam recuperara a sua alma e esquecera tudo o que acontecera quando não tinha a sua alma. O que fizera desaparecera da sua memória, bem como o seu envolvimento com Dean. Quando a Morte devolvera a alma a Sam, Dean ficara nervoso. A Morte tinha colocado uma parede à volta das memórias de Sam e resultara. Ao ver o irmão voltar a ser o seu eu de sempre, Dean não pudera deixar de se sentir aliviado.

Porém, tudo o que eles tinham vivido desaparecera com as memórias de Sam e apesar de Dean se tentar convencer de que fora melhor assim, sentia pena que agora nem uma memória restasse. Dean saiu da casa de Bobby e começou a caminhar pelo ferro velho. Pouco depois, Castiel surgiu à sua frente.

"Como é que estás?" perguntou ele.

"Estou bem."

"Não, não estás. O Sam está bem e com alma, o que é bom, mas o que vocês tiveram desapareceu. Pretendes contar-lhe?"

"Não, é melhor não. Ele não deve tentar lembrar-se de nada do que aconteceu, para que a parede que tem à volta das memórias não ceda, senão poderá mesmo ficar louco e eu não quero isso."

"No final de contas, vais pôr o bem-estar do Sam à frente do que estás a sentir." disse Castiel. "Tu querias ficar com o Sam, não querias? Ficar com ele, com alma e serem mais… um casal, talvez?"

"Talvez sim, Castiel, mas isso não vai acontecer, portanto é melhor não pensar nisso. Neste momento, tudo o que quero é que esteja tudo bem com o Sam. O resto não importa."

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, até que alguns segundos depois Sam surgiu. Vinha a caminhar calmamente. Dean olhou para ele. Era o mesmo Sam de sempre, aquele Sam bondoso, moralista, que tinha sentimentos e que provavelmente não se envolveria com o seu irmão mais velho.

"Então, vieram para aqui os dois." disse Sam. "Não querem contar-me nem um pouco do que aconteceu quando eu estava sem alma?"

"É melhor não, Sam." disse Dean. "Não saberes é o melhor para ti."

"Mas o que é que pode ter acontecido de tão grave que eu não deva saber?"

"Sam, por vezes há coisas que são melhores mantidas em segredo." disse Castiel. "E não deves forçar-te a tentar relembrar-te, para teu próprio bem."

Sam cruzou os braços, não parecendo satisfeito. Dean suspirou. Lembrava-se das noites em que ele e Sam se tinham envolvido, dos corpos suados, os gemidos de êxtase. Tudo isso terminara, mas agora o velho Sam estava de volta. Mas, no fundo, no fundo, Dean pensava que talvez, apenas talvez, mesmo com o Sam com alma pudesse, no futuro, existir algo mais entre eles.

**Fim**


End file.
